NGENG2K+EAP x)
by Kasai Taiteki
Summary: En realidad el titulo es: NEON GENESIS EVANGELION NEW GENERATION 2000 PLUS EXTRAS AND PLUGINS x) - Es una parodia hecha por Pitonisa Tatiana y yo, esperamos sus reviews ^^


Kasai Taiteki & Pitonisa Tatiana presentan...:  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION NEW GENERATION 2000 PLUS EXTRAS AND PLUGINS x)

Opening  
La canción original con ritmo de james Bond las girls nadando en la pantalla y al final la secuencia de imagenes tipica Capitulo 1:¡¡¡QUE BESTIA!!! 

Alarmas desesperantes, parecidas a las de los carros empiezan a sonar y todos se meten a los refugios más para evitar los chirridos que para salvar sus cabezas.  
-Glu, glu, glu, glu @,@ -- Angel.  
-Señor! hay un ahogado cerca a las playas de tokio 3!  
-No me interesa! - Exclamó Fuyutsuki.  
-Señor..... tienen mas de 3 metros de alto y un nucleo s2, creo que le interesa ^^U  
-¡Que no me interesa! -Gritó histerico Fuyutsuki mientras seguía dando la espalda a los funcionarios y jugaba en un pequeño gameboy  
-¡Demonios! ¡Se está cargando el muelle! Avisen a la fuerza aerea, terrestre, los bomberos, la policia... alguien por favor que nos ayude i_i  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
En el centro de la ciudad un joven colgaba el telefono y resignado murmuraba...  
-Tenian que cancelar "Susy Hot Line" SOLO por un angel. -Suspiró.- Ahora no se donde hallarla.- Shinji se dio cuenta que tenia la foto equivocada y volvio a marcar.  
-tururu, lo sentimos, pero por culpa de que se le dio por llamar en un momento n el que nadie esta en la ciudad, no pudo ser comunicado. asi que cuelga que esta es una grabación.  
Shinji suspiró resignado y vio la foto de una ebria que estaba mostrando campante al fotografo lo que tenia debajo de la blusa.  
- ¿seguro que esta no es la foto de Susy Hot Line? _ _! 

-¡Dios! Voy a llegar tarde... -Una chica de no más de 20 años conducia un deportivo a traves de las atartaladas calles de Tokyo-3- si el ultimo cliente me hubiera dejado ir temprano -_-U... -Con una mano levantó una imagen donde destacaba Shinji en un grupo de apoyo- Así que este es el crio que tengo que ir a buscar... lo unico que faltaba, un traumado igual que el jefe -_-U 

Shinji continuaba esperando... se había acostado en una banca y dormitaba. Un golpe en el hombro lo despertó:  
-Buuu... ¡soy un angel, soy malo y te voy a matar!  
O,O -¿que?  
De pronto varios helicopteros se acercaron al angel y empezaron a disparar, mandando a Shinji por los aires. 

-----En Nerv-----  
-Que buena idea tuviste, Maya. ^^U - Comentó makoto.  
-Bueno. Es solo ocurrencia.  
M aya y Makoto veian como el gameboy de Fuyutsuki habia sido conectado a varios helicopteros y estaban haciendo todo lo que fuyutsuki hacia e el gamboy.  
-MUERE! MUERE!!!!! -Exclamaba entre dientes Fuyutsuki. 

-----De vuelta a la acción----- 

Shinji cayó al suelo y veía orinado del miedo como el angel soplaba a los helicopteros y los mandaba volar. Un deportivo se parqueó al lado de Shinji y una mano lo atrajo hacia el interior.  
-Problemas para que los quiero! - Exclamó la muchacha mientras metia cuan saco de patata a shinji y aceleraba.  
Dando bote dentro del auto Shinji después de un rato logró sentarse correctamente, tras lo cual procedió a fijarse en su salvadora.  
-Pero... pero tu eres la de Susy Hot Line! -Exclamó Shinji mientras la comparaba con la foto que tenía  
-Llamame Misato, ese es mi nombre clave.... hey!, tu eres menor de edad no deberias tener esas cosas -Con un tiron le arrancó la foto y la tiró por la ventana.  
Detrás de ellos venía corriendo a saltos el Angel persiguiendo con cara sonrojada el auto.  
-----En nerv-----  
¡Voy a usar un especial! ¡Ten cuidado bicho! ¡Nadie se resiste al gran fuyutsuki! -Gritó el profesor mientras teatralmente presionaba un boton.  
  
-----En el lugar de los hechos-----  
-¡Oh no! ¡Van a usar una bomba N2! -Gritó Misato al divisar una bandada de palomas- ¡Cubrete!  
Misato abrazo a Shinji y este no puso evitar sonrojarse al quedar tan estrategicamente colocado en el escote de Misato. El Angel parecia mandarle besitos al carro:  
-Ven corazón! *¬* 

-----En Nerv-----  
-Santa cachuca va a usar un ataque hiperMortal! *O* -Gritó emocionado makoto-Solo lo habia visto ejecutarse una vez en la vida.  
Fujutsuki presionó el susodicho botón. 

-----Lugar de los hechos/Nerv-----  
Al oprimirlo, en las pantallas de nerv se vió como una onda calorifica se expandia por la pantalla.  
-Vuela vuela palomitaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Exclamaba Misato mientras el carro dio varias veces vuelcos en el suelo.  
-¡¡¡LO MATE!!!- Exclamó Fuyutsuki.  
Makoto y Maya rompieron unos barquillos con confetti y empezaron a celebrar..  
-¡esperen!- Exclamó Shigueru.- ¡Aun no podemos festejar!  
¡Es verdad! ¡Nos falta el sake!  
-¡No! ¡Miren! - Señaló Aoba  
Cuando las nubes de polvo comenzaron a disiparse mostraron al angel llorando en el piso sujetandose con una mano donde le había caido la bomba y gritando:  
-¡Buaaah! ¡Me hice una bubu! i_i 

-----Nerv-----  
-¡Buaah! Perdí i_i  
-¡Aun sigue vivo! -Gritó el sub-comandante que hasta ese momento habia estado durmiendo- Nuestras armas no le hacen nada... ¡Profesor Fuyutsuki!  
-Hmm..?  
-Revise si Ikari sigue vivo... ya ni parpadea ._. Él tenía un plan para este tipo de cosas ¿no?  
-Si... -Fuyutsuki seguía sollozando mientras veía el 'Gameover' en la pantalla  
-Pues apliquelo  
-Si... 

-----Lugar de los Hechos----- 

Estoy vivo, no se como, no se porqué, pero lo estoy ¡,¡ - Balbuceaba Shinji.  
-¡Venga! Ayudame a parar el carro! - Exclamó Misato mientras ambos empezaron a volverlo a su posición original.  
El angel lloraba y veía como le salia otra mano.  
-Cooool @,@ Por fin veo como es la mitosis. @,@ Nice very nice 

Misato conducía a punto de desmayarse:  
-No puedo creerlo, Mi ultimo cliente casi me tuvo regalada, -pensaba agobiada- No pude pagar para que le pusieran lanzamissiles al carro, mi vestido esta arruinado y estoy al lado de un niño suicida.  
-Misato...  
-Y es un echii! un adelantado! ya conoce de mi! ¡Perdere mi intimidad!  
-¡¡¡¡MISATO!!!!  
-¿ehm? ¿si?  
-Dios... -_-U -Shinji se movió incomodo, al tener los pantalones mojados se le pegaban a la goma del asiento. Pronto un olor nauseabundo inundó el auto y las ventanas estaba selladas por el choque... 

-----Nerv-----  
-A las 3... 1...2... 3... ¡Despejen! -Con un golpe Ritsuko acercó las paletas desfibriladoras sacudiendo a Gendo quien seguía en la misma posición.  
-Mmm... ¿que tal si lo ponemos a hervir?  
-¿A hervir? -Preguntó Maya quien hacia fuerza con un diablito (fierro alargado con una punta curvada) para separar las manos de Ikari  
-Si... así se ablandan algunas cosas ^^U -respondió Makoto  
-... -_-U  
-¡A un lado todos! -Exclamó Fuyutsuki, al parecer recuperado de la impresión. -Es hora de usar el 'metodo'  
-¡¡¿El metodo?!!  
-Si... el metodo... es la unica alternativa  
Todos se cubrieron con unos audifonos de mullido algodon y con cara seria se vieron.  
-Por el bien de nerv!- Exclamó Fuyutsuki.  
-Por el bien de Nerv!- Exclamaron todos.  
Cada uno cogio un goblo inflado con helio, se lamieron uno de los dedos y luego empezaron a refregar como freneticos los dedos en el hule causando un asqueroso sonido.  
Y naaaaaaaada....  
-¡PROCEDAN A LA FASE B! - exclamó Fuyuts  
Todos desamarraron el nudo de los globos y aspiraron hondamente el helio a sus gargantas, se abrazaron unos con otros y empezaron a cantar:  
-TE QUIERO YO! Y TU A MÍ! SOMOS UNA FAMILIA FELIZ! --- Con voz chillona 

Gendo continuaba con la mirada perdida, las manos unidas en frente de él. Nada parecía hacerle efecto...  
-Bien, ya he terminado de analizar la situación... -Dijo Gendo moviendo muy levemente los labios al hablar- ¿¡Que haceis ahí cantando!? ¡Preparad los evas!  
Un desmayo general del personal rodeó al comandante, quien seguía en la misma posición. 

-----En el auto-----  
-¿Estás nervioso? -Gritó Misato- Digo... va a ser la primera vez en 3 años que ves a tu padre ¿no?  
-Si... me voy a sentir incomodo... -Se le escuchó decir a Shinji desde el baul del auto.  
-..Te lo advierto, en unos instantes te vas a sentir un poco mareado!! - Gritó Misato.  
-¡¡¿Que?!! - Gritó Shinji.  
En ese instante, un agujero se hizo debajo del carro y este empezó a hacer caida libre por todo el subsuelo hasta caer agitadamente sobre el parking asignado para Misato.... a 2000 metros de distancia de donde habian estado hace unos segundos.  
-¡¿Te gusto?!- preguntó Misato.  
-.....-  
-¡¿Shinji??!  
Misato salió del carro y abrio la portezuela del baul, la cual cerró inmediatamante.  
-Buaj! Debere llamar a los de limpiezas.. ¡DEBISTE DECIR QUE ERAS SENSIBLE AL ESTOMAGO!!  
-Lo siento.. pero es que los nervios... y la velocidad no son buenos ingredientes...  
Misato suspiró fastidiada.  
-Bueno, sigueme.  
Un shinji bañado en vomito, olor a pis, y cara de suicida salió del baul preguntandose si todo el asunto no era una mala broma de su padre.  
Después de recorrer laberintescos caminos Misato miró culpable a Shinji quien solo murmuró:  
-Ya nos hemos perdido... moriremos de hambre... o asfixiados bajo toneladas de cemento... y nadie sabrá que hemos estado aquí...  
Misato resitió las ganas de ahorcar al chico y siguió buscando el camino mientras murmuraba:  
-Estoy segura que estaba por aquí... no, aquí lo hice con Makoto... aquí con Fuyutsuki... acá con Shigueru....  
Shinji vio con lineas azules a Misato y rio nerviosamente al ver un extraño tic en los ojos de Misato.  
De pronto un sonido en el megafono replicó: "La Lider de Ataques y Masoques Teniente Misato Katsuragi es solicitada en el jacuzzi rojo por la Lider de Inteligencia y Amantes de los gatos Ritsuko Akagi"  
-Me cachis! Me deben estar esperando! - Exclamó Misato.  
Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor apareció Ritsuko señalando su reloj:  
-¡¡Mujer!!¡¡Volviste a perderte y llegas media hora tarde!!  
-Lo siento mucho! ammmmm.. ¡Es culpa de él! - se apresuro a señalar Misato.  
-¡¡¡¿Mia?!!! - preguntó el desafortunado ikari.  
Ritsuko vió a Shinji:  
-Conque este es el 3 esclavo... el hijo de Ikari... - Ritsuko vio a arriba a abajo a Shinji:  
-Se parece a a su padre...- Comentó Misato.- Al menos cuando esta demasiado ebrio. 

-Bien... te dejo a cargo Fuyutsuki... -Dijo Gendo sin abandonar su postura, moviendo la silla de ruedas con los codos.  
-Se van a encontrar después de 3 años... -Dijo el profesor  
-¿Quien? ¿Con quien? o-o? -Alcanzó a preguntar Gendo mientras un ascensor lo conducia hacia abajo. 

En un ascensor sin baranda continuaban bajando Shinji, Misato y Ritsuko.  
-¿Van a usar el sistema 9 billones? -Misato parecía sorprendida -Pero... ¿no que no funcionaba?  
-La probabilidad es de 1 en 9 billones... no es 0, aun puede funcionar.. oye.. ¿donde está el chico?  
-Recién estaba mirando para abajo... -Misato se asomó cuidadosamente por el borde del ascensor. -Yep... ahí está 

Luego de haber llegado al fondo de "edificio" Ritsuko, Misato y un lastimado Shinji entraron a un oscuro sitio que se cerró con fuerza y se oscurecio.  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ¿quien apagó la luz? - preguntó Shinji.  
-Ups. ^^U - mencionó uno de los tecnicos al ver que habia pisadoel cable de conección y volvio a conectar la bombilla central.  
Ritsuko y Misato vieron con dos grandes gotas como Shinji se habia orinado de nuevo en sus pantalones. Luego, vio sus ojos a la cabezota del gran eva.  
-OOOOOOOOOOOOrale! OoO - Shinji saco una revista y empezó a ojearla con fiereza.  
-No la encontraras en el catalogo de lego, Shinji... ¬¬*** - Comentó ofendida Ritsuko.- esta es el arma de mayor avanzada... Evangelion!!!  
-¡al fin me acorde! - Exclamó Gendo.- ¡Nos volvemos a ver Shinishi!  
-Es shinji ¬¬*  
-Lo que sea! ¡por fin me seras mas util que antes!  
-Antes de que te compraras la silla a motor? ¬¬*  
-Exacto!!!!!! ^O^  
-Siempre igual... -_-U  
-Bueno, Shinishi, es hora de que hagas algo util por la vida humana. Te subiras a ese robot, mataras al angel, volverás y esto se repetirá todas las veces necesarias hasta acabarlos a todos.  
-¿que no era atraparlos a todos? -Preguntó Shinji mientras miraba curioso la fea cara del evangelion.  
-¡Nooo! Eso es de otra serie.. ahora vamos a tener que pagar derechos i_i  
-¿Habla en serio? ¿Acaso cree que este crio sin rastro de confianza o autoestima, debil y suicida, podrá manejar el eva? -Preguntó Misato mientras ennumeraba con los dedos  
-Gracias Misato... -Murmuró Shinji  
-¡De él depende la humanidad entera! Que se suba y asunto arreglado =(  
-No quelo i_i -Un peculiar sonido se volvió a escuchar en los pantalones de Shinji- Tengo shusto, quelo a mi mamá T_T  
-Shiiinji!!!!!!!  
[Hideaki hanno: Corteeeeeee!!!! Yui!! O Tu apareces hasta el episodio 18 como minino ¬o¬ ¡¡ DEVUELVETE A TU CAMERINO!! *ejem* ACCIÓN]  
-Si no quieres hacerlo, entonces vete!  
-pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi ¡,¡  
-Shinji.... creo que con un eva podras demostrale a tu papi que eres mejor que él con algo debajo del trasero.  
-pero es... que me da miedo..  
-No puedes escapar.... ¬¬ todas salidas están cerradas por el angel ¬¬***  
-Lo sé... pero no puedo ¡,¡  
-agggggggg!!!!! - gruño gendo.- ¡Ritsuko! ¡Prepara el eva 01 para rei! 

Con un movimiento veloz Gendo giró la silla quedando frente a unos monitores.  
-Fuyutsuki, despierta a Rei  
-¿Está disponible?  
-Al menos no está muerta...  
Una nueva pantalla se encendió y mostró a una chica joven con pelo azul, ojos rojos.  
-¿Rei?  
-Shi, acá locu... -Respondió la chica mientras hacía gestos obsenos hacia la camara- Muu güena la morfin  
-Me lo imagino... Escucha, el reemplazo se volvió inutil. Tendrás que salir.  
-Shaaa, too yo, ¿acaso no hay naie maaá locu...? Okis, pa' lla voy... 

Shinji vio como entraba una chica de cabellos azules, caminando zigzagueante hacia el eva.  
-Que cooolores.... ¿Coq´tu eres el pinche che inutil? Coooooool @,@ 

-----en el exterior-----  
-buaaaaaaaa!!!!! Nadie me pone atención!!!!!!! - Angel empezó a saltar haciendo el tipico puchero infantil encima de Nerv las ondas del bailoteo llegaron el lugar del jacuzzi rojo.  
-¡¡¿Que pasa aqui??! - preguntaron todos  
-Conga conga! que siga la milonga! - Exclamaba Rei mientras se iba de un lado para otro.  
Shinji se resbalo con sus meados y no puso moverse cuando un gran fierro le fue a caer directo a la cabeza.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! - Con eco y efecto digital incluido  
De pronto la mano del eva se movió y evitó el impacto, para satisfacción de gendo.  
- Hijo de P*** eso si que duele. ¡,¡** - pensó el eva al ver que se le inflamaba su manita  
-Shaaa, la mano pa' graaaaande o_O -Dijo Rei mientras caia sentada por la impresión.  
-¡Maldición! ¡Se nos ha escapado!-Exclamó Ritsuki mientras sacaba unas gafas negras del bolsillo y sacaba un neuralizador del otro- ¡Lo siento, nada de esto puede ser conocimiento publico! -Un flashazo rojo recorrió el lugar borrandole la memoria a todos. -Vaya... -Tosió fuerte durante un instante- ¡Es imposible! ¡El entry-plug no ha sido insertado! ¡No se puede mover!  
Shinji corrió al lado de Rei quien en ese momento estaba acostada de espalda y parecía divertida contando los azulejos del techo.  
-No... no puedo dejarla ir así... además si me pasa algo puedo conseguir morfina gratis -Pensó Shinji con una sonrisa -Bien, lo haré. Lo pilotearé. -Dijo en voz alta 

-¡Lo sabia!-Exclamó al fondo de la piscina uno de los tecnicos- ¡Venga la pasta!  
Todos los demas tecnicos tiraron frustados sus cachucas y cada uno le entrego mil yens a un sonriente tecnico.  
-No puedo creer que haya aceptado!- murmuraban unos.- Es un estupido! -Exclamaban otros.  
-Jaaaa! Para que aprendan a confiar en la gente! -Comentaba entre risas el ganador de la apuesta mientras contaba su dinero. 

-No les he dicho algo... - Murmuró Shinji..  
-¿que sucede?- preguntó Misato.  
Shinji vio el Entry-Plug y tragó saliva.  
-Le tengo miedo a los espacios pequeños.  
-¬¬*** Pequeño demonio!!!!!!! Entra ya!!!!!! - Misato le dio una patada a Shinji y este entro al Entry Plug.  
-¡Sorprendente!- Exclamó Maya.  
-¿que cosa? ¿consiguió los niveles suficientes de armonización? -preguntó Misato  
-No es eso, - se sirvió una taza de café a ella a Hiuga y a Shigueru.- Las cocineras hacen mejor el café bajo amenaza de muerte.  
-ahhhhhh .___.U 

Dentro del tubo que era el Entry-Plug se encontraba Shinji simulando que manejaba al robot haciendo ruidos con la boca y giros corporales:  
-Niiiiieeee Shrnk ¡Alto ahí! Esta es la unidad 01 Pat-Labor! Trac-Trac-Trac...  
-Es vergonzoso... -Dijo Misato, mirando a Shinji a traves de las camaras, con una gota en la nuca.  
-Es un crio, ¿que más quieres? -Respondió Ritsuki mientras presionaba un botón con el nombre 'LOL'. Inmediatamente un liquido amarillo comenzó a llenar la pequeña cabina asustando a Shinji.  
-¡Me ahogo!... ¡me ahogo! -Shinji sintió el conocido olor que normalmente tenia en los pantalones.  
-No te preocupes... es LOL, Liquid Orine Link, cuando llene tus pulmones te entrará oxigeno directamente.  
-¿No seria Urine? ¿liquid urine liquid? - preguntó Misato.  
-Quien sabe más del tema... ¿Usted o yo? ¬¬***  
-¡vale, vale! ¡LOL! ^^UUU 

Misato vio a gendo:  
-Señor esta seguro de hacer esto...  
-....-  
-Señor????  
Una bomba se infló debajo de la nariz de gengdo y al instate estalló.  
-Procedan.  
-¡Activen la unidad 01!- Exclamó Ritsuko.  
-Pero desde que el angel le dio el berriche esta activada. ¬¬- Comentó Shigeru.  
-Hagan lo que digo.- Murmuró fastidiada Ritsuko.  
Varios colores inundaron el dummy plug .  
-@,@ cooooool, esta joda debe tener inyectada morfina.  
-¡Lancen el eva! - Exclamó Misato.  
-A la orden capitan! - Makoto levantó exageradamente su dedo indice y espichó un boton. ¡¡¡¡TOING!!!!!!  
Un resorte fue soltado debajo del eva y este empezó a subir por entre los laberintos del tunel. Pronto se topo con un semaforo en rojo. El eva paro y paso unas pequeñas pelusas de los gatos de ritsuko. Volvio a color verde y el eva siguio el ascenso.  
En la superficie el angel se estaba chupando el dedo cuando el eva surgió del suelo rompiendo el pavimiento. 

-----Nerv-----  
-¿¡¡Como sucedió eso!!? -Preguntó Misato  
-Bueno... es que ese camino no estaba terminado, faltaba la puerta ^^U  
-Dios... -_-U -Misato se acercó al monitor y vió en la cabina de Shinji una foto muy familiar -¡Shiji Ikari! ¡Ni se te ocurra romper esa foto! Es la unica que tengo de mi viaje a la playa topless i_i 

FIN DEL EPISODIO

Ending: Fly me to the moon versión gennitalica:  
Todos los peluches de los personajes estan flotando en una licuadora encendida 


End file.
